For The Love Of
by mutinykitty
Summary: Soooooo.... I was going through my old files, and I found this. I wrote this for the benefit of my friend a while ago, when we were both really hyper. SLASH! Tugger/Misto. R&R if you dare...


**I... am so... SORRY!! Oh, man, I can't believe I wrote this! Well, here's your warning:  
FLUFF, FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And a pumpkin pie. I'm telling you, we were HYPER!**

* * *

"Oh, TUGGER! I love you SSOOOOOO much!!!" Misto said.

"I LOOOOOOOOOOVE you too, Mist." MWAH!!! They kissed passionately, Tugger grabbing Misto's ass.

"You're bum is so squishy" Tugger whispered in his ear, "It's so adorable."

"Well, you know what I think is adorable and squishy?" Misto asked, eyeing tugger's dingaling. Tugger giggled like a little school girl, and pelvic thrusted at Misto. Then, out of nowhere, came a giant, flying PUMPKIN PIE!!!!!! that hit tugger right in his thing.

"CUT IT OUT!!!!" Pouncival yelled. "That's absolutely disgusting!"

"You're always welcome to join us," Misto said, teasing.

Pouncival's mouth fell open, unable to think of a good comeback.

"Wh- uh- i mean... NOO!!!! What are you talking about?!?!??!?!??!?!?! Get a room!!!"

"We don't need one," tugger said "We're that sexy."

"Well, you are," misto giggled, nibbling on tugger's ear.

"Mmmmm... that feels so good." tugger said.

Pouncival ran off, eyes srunched up, trying to erase the horrible images from his mind, and ran straight into Bombalurina.

"What are you running so fast for, Pounce?"

"Tugger. he's a creep" Pouncival said.

"Oh, well..." bomb said, "We'll see about that."

"I wouldn't go over there if i were you, bomb..." Pounce warned.

"Don't worry, Pounce. I'll be fine."

Pounce ran off, not wanting to be around when bomb found out.

"Ooooh, misto. I love you so much. You're the greatest, cutest little magical cat I've ever met."

"That's 'cause I'm the _only_ little magical cat you've ever met." misto said.

"You're still the cutest," tugger smiled, and they started making out.

It was at that moment that Bombaluina walked in.

"Oh... Em... GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "What the hell is going on here?!?!?"

Tugger and Misto broke apart, leaping a mile in the air, landing far away from each other.

"Nothing!" Tugger said, loudly.

"Yeah," misto said, "what he said. i mean, nothing. What are you talking about?"

"You two were just making out!!!!!!!" bomb screamed

"SSSSSH!!" tugger went over to Bomb, putting his hand over her mouth. "It's not what you think. Okay, that's a total lie. It's exactly what you think. I'm in love with Misto."

Bomb's eyes went wide.

"Then why are you always FLIRTING WITH MEEE AND HUMPING ANY OTHER QUEEN THAT MOVES!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?"

"Be quiet, will you" tugger hissed, "It's just a ruse, so that no one will guess my secret, passionate, and very physical love for Misto."

"Bu-bu-but-but-but-but..."

"Yes, Bomb, that does mean I like it in the butt.

O_________________________________O

"How could you say that, Tugsy? Why are you always leading me on?"

"I'm sorry, Bomb, you're cute and all, but I'm just not into queens. Or anything that's not petite and black and white and magical."

"So you're a homosexual?"

"Well, I think you could call me Mistosexual, actually." ^^

"GAAAH! But!! This isn't FAAAAAAIIIR!!!!!!!! Does your brother know????"

"Well........."

"And Mist? What about Victoria? Does she know?"

"Well........."

"You're kidding!! You're telling me that NO ONE knows that you two are... are... are..." she paused, then whispered, "gay."

The two nodded, the both gave a sly smile, and turned to each other. Tugger held Misto's hands tightly, kissing them.

"We should tell them," he said.

"Should we? Do you really think they should know?"

"I think we should. And you know how I think they should find out?"

"How?" Misto didn't know what Tugger was thinking.

Then, Tugger got down on one knee, and pulled out a little box.

"Misto, I love you so very, very, very _**VERY**_ much!"

Misto eyes went wide. Was this actually happening????

"And I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you alone."

Misto started hyperventilating as Tugger opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

"Quaxo Mistoffelees, will you marry me?"

Misto SQUEEEEEEEEEd so loud and high that Bomb had to cover her ears.

* * *

Tugger stood up, and placed the ring around Misto's finger, and Misto jumped up, giving Tugger a full body hug.

"I love you so muuuuuuuuch TUUUGS!!!!!!!!!!"

At that moment, Munkustrap came running in in a panic.

"What's going on here? I heard someone screaming, is everyone safe?"

Tugger, Misto and Bomb all turned to him, Bomb looking like she'd just seen a gruesome murder, Tugger's face absolutely beaming, and Misto bawling his eyes out.

"What happened?" Munk asked.

"We're ENGAGED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misto squealed, hugging tugger.

"?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!??!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!" Munk was in absolute shock.


End file.
